A Dreamer's Heart
by Luna of Burg
Summary: Just a short and sweet story about Alex and Luna. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend, Chris.


A Dreamer's Heart  
  
  
Luna sighed. Her long, blue hair tumbled over her shoulders. She had aged a little. She was now 21 years old and looked about 18. It was a beautiful fall day. The air was crisp and cool. Nall and Alex were off at Dyne's Monument. She knew that because the sound of a ocarina drifted into the house she and Alex lived in. Awhile ago, his parents had moved to Meribia. It was a major change for the young couple, but they soon enjoyed having the house to themselves.   
  
~*Since I first met you you've been in my heart  
I feel you near me when I close my eyes*~  
  
Luna stood up and walked to the door. Her sewing sat in the living room and a pot of stew was boiling on the stove next to some freshly baked bread. Tomorrow, Alex was going to go to Meribia to visit Ramus and his parents. The blue-eyed girl was still debating if she should also go. A part of her did because it would be another 'adventure.' But, the last time she had a 'adventure,' she was kidnapped by the Magic Emperor and imprisoned. She felt tears welling up at the memories.   
  
~*Just like a sweet dream, your love is with me  
I know that you were in my heart all along*~  
  
"Please, stop!" Luna cried out as she stepped back, fear gripping her soul. Ghaleon laughed. His eyes glowed and she could feel herself being drawn towards darkness. Farther and farther. Darkness surrounded her, trapped her, suffocated her. Then, the sound of a ocarina broke the darkness like a ray of light.  
  
"Al...ex..." she whispered, her eyes turning back to solid blue. He smiled as she stepped closer, but it was for naught. The Magic Emperor still stopped them and separated them, taking Luna with him once more.  
  
"Alex!!!" and then, she was trapped in the darkness again.  
  
And then, she almost destroyed the world. She was a prisoner in her own body. Althena was going to destroy the world. She was going to destroy the world, and yet she could do nothing about it. But, Luna was more worried about her friends then the world. Alex had saved her though. His loved had saved her. His love had kept her reasonable and broke the darkness.  
  
~*Now in the night I know I'm not alone  
Your love is with me, my dear friend*~  
  
"Luna?" Luna was broken from her memories by a sweet voice. She looked up to see a pair of concerned emerald eyes. She smiled softly and rested her forehead against Alex's.  
  
"I was thinking again... Alex, I am so sorry."  
  
"Luna, don't worry about it. What's done is done. I can't take back yesterday, but I can give you tomorrow. We have tomorrow. And that is all we need. If I was killed tomorrow, I would die a happy man knowing that you loved me. And that I had yesterday with you."  
  
"Oh, Alex!" tears of happiness, sadness, and love fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the Dragonmaster's neck. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed, letting go of everything she was worried about.  
  
~*And so I hold you close to my heart  
I hope this feeling will never end*~  
  
"Luna, I love you." The brown-haired youth said as he pulled out of the embrace.  
  
"Alex, I love you too. More then I can say in words."  
  
"Then... how about you show me in actions? Luna," he got down on one knee, "will you marry me?" Alex opened a purple satin box to reveal a diamond ring. It was a solid gold band with a heart-shaped diamond in the center. Inside the heard was a sapphire, emerald, ruby, opal, topaz, and quartz crystal.   
  
"Alex!" Luna's eyes were wide with shock. More tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees and hugged him.  
  
~*I know that love is our hearts  
And so I know that we will never be apart  
I feel your love is always with me, wherever I go  
Yes, you will always be right here in my heart*~  
  
"Of course I'll marry you! Oh Alex, I love you so much!"  
  
"Luna, I will never leave you. You are the only one for me. You always have been and always will be. And this is a promise I make to you. You know for a fact I do not break promises."  
  
~*I know that love is in our hearts  
And so I know that we will never be apart  
I feel your love is always with me, wherever I go  
Yes, you will always be right here in my heart*~  
  
Together, Alex and Luna walked out of the house and looked up into the night sky. They could not change what happened in the past, but they would build the future with their own hands. And that was good enough for them. Luna turned to look at the emerald-eyed boy. Slowly, she leaned up and wrapped her fragile arms around his neck. Alex's arms encircled her waist as he leaned his head down. Underneath the stars, the two young lovers kissed passionately, knowing today was the start of their new life.   
  
  
Author's Note= Okay, short and sweet right? I took down Althena's Tears because people were right, it was not right for the Lunar world. Is this better? I hope it is ^-^! Umm... the song is a Sailor Moon song form Sailor Moon SuperS. If you do not know how it goes, download Rini's Lovely Rhapsody. It is a beautiful song. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend, Chris. I hope he knows I love him more then anything, and he has made me feel like Luna. 


End file.
